


Camera Shy

by RaeWritesFiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesFiction/pseuds/RaeWritesFiction
Summary: Reader sends an accidental nude selfie to their good friend Chris (Evans); they don't expect his response but they do enjoy it.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 114





	Camera Shy

You practically bit your fist as you realised that you'd sent the wrong picture. A light hearted jokey conversation entirely made from memes but instead you had caught and double-tapped the wrong fucking picture; you'd sent Chris a recent nude you'd taken when you were feeling yourself. You'd tried to delete it before he had opened it but the fucker had automatically opened it; or had his phone open on the conversation.

You stopped yourself from throwing your phone across the room and instead decided to bite your pillow and scream in frustration. How the fuck were you going to play it off?

Why was your phone buzzing like it was ringing? Tentatively looking over you yelp because Chris was now facetiming you. You just sit and watch your phone as it stops ringing only for it to immediately start again. After the fifth time around you realise this persistent shit wasn't going to stop or let this go; he wasn't going to let you crawl into a hole until he had forgotten it had ever happened and you could look him in his gorgeous eyes again.

You grumble and sit your phone face up on your knee as you answer it, no way was he gonna see you right now; a fire engine red mess in a hoodie that wasn't nearly big enough to cover your face Kenny McCormick-style.

"Nah nah, none of that ceiling bullshit...lemme see your face!"

"Fuck no, Christopher!" You chide him only to watch him crack up on screen and pull a face as he said sorry to someone. "Where are you?"

"Show me ya face and I'll tell you." He licks his lips and smiles.

You grumble but you never could say no to his smile; you pick up the phone and point the camera at your face. "Well…?"

"I am driving.." he explains.

"That still doesn't tell me where you are, Chris." Your voice flat as he chuckles at your faux-anger facial expressions.

"I'm in my car." He states and shrugs.

"No Shit!" You face-palm and sigh.

"Well, telling you would be no fun!" He smiles and winks to the camera.

You frown and fail miserably at figuring out his game and what the hell he was up to; nothing from your view of him gave away anything of where he was - other than in his car. There wasn't much waiting involved to find out though when he honked his horn outside your house.

"Oh god no!" You squeak. "I'm not letting you in Evans!" You fold your arms defiantly.

"Ah, that's fine...I thought about matching your picture with one of me… but uh, I'd prefer to show you in person. So much more fun."

Your mouth opens to speak but your brain stops and fails to help you form any words; you end up mimicking a fish as you try to speak.

"Besides...I still have the emergency key to your place and I remember very well that your dead bolt isn't fixed yet." He giggles and hangs up just before you scream into the pillow again; Maybe if you piled enough furniture in front of your door? While part of your brain is frantically trying to find a way to hide you away the other realises fully what he'd just said and you rush to change into something a little more figure hugging. You silently thank everything that could be listening that you'd showered and shaved earlier while dragging a brush through your hair and grabbing lip balm.

Standing in your bathroom you turn to leave before stepping back in and repeating this funny little dance step half a dozen more times. You jump and stop a yelp when Chris knocks on your bathroom door.

"Ma'am...Imma have to ask you to come out please." He can't hide the chuckle from his voice and he definitely can't hide it when you open the door and fold your arms.

"You a cop now?" Raising your eyebrow.

"Well...no… I guess a handyman?" He holds up a deadbolt.

You open your mouth to speak but think better of it and head out into the living space.

"You're overthinking this far too much." Chris smiles and follows you.

"Can we forget this happened? Please?!" You stop yourself pouting.

"Nah… besides, if you wanted to forget this happened… why did you change, do your hair and throw on some simple makeup?"

"Sonovabitch!" You whisper angrily.

"....and is that perfume I smell?" He teases lightly.

You grumble and nod "the one you got me last year for my birthday."

He smiles and offers his hand "C'mere….c'mon…" he motions for you to take his hand, gripping yours lightly when you do and pulling up against himself. Chris wraps your arms around his waist and then wraps his arms around you. "First of all; it's fine… Second; dayum! Thirdly; I meant what I said in the car...unless you just wanna hang and forget all about this…"

You relax and sigh "if I wanted to just hang then I wouldn't have dolled myself up…I wanna see you naked and then I want you to bend me over the sofa and fuck me senseless…"

Chris blinks and nods "to the point...I like it… besides there's more of you I wanna see that the nude didn't show me."

You giggle "...I have some of those too…"

"Oh, I shall need those too… Mmhmm.." he nods and kisses your head.

"So how we doing this…? We gonna play strip poker or are you just gonna strip for me?" Secretly you hoped for the latter and inwardly grinned when he suggested it.

"I have a playlist...I can go all Magic Mike for you if you like? Can't promise it won't be a bit janky…"

You laugh and nod "Deal...I wanna see you dance and strip!" Pulling away to clear a space for him.

Chris proceeds to awkwardly dance; gyrating his hips and making sure to shake his ass for you as he loses the layers of clothing. Both of you laugh as he kicks off his bottoms and poses for you.

"Well then…. That was quite the show." You smile and let your eyes wander "I'll still need a picture though… for… reasons...it's only fair."

"I agree...I can sort that for you." Chris walks towards you and kneels down, his hands on your knees.

"Now what's your plan…?" You smile and lick your lips, hoping you looked seductive.

"Well…" he starts, hands gliding up your thighs to your hips and then the waistband of your bottoms. "I'm going to pull these down and off…" to iterate what he's saying, Chris pulls them down your legs "they look great on you but… they look better on the floor." Throwing them to the carpet. "Oh…no underwear?"

"Nope...no panty line if I don't wear them." You wink.

"Very true." He nods and parts your legs, his eyes never leaving yours; they made you hot & flustered and embarrassed all at the same time. His eyes still didn't leave your face even as he pulled you to the edge of the sofa and leant forwards running his tongue over you.

Your hands danced in mid-air before resting on the edge of the sofa cushion you were slipping off of. Chris hums against you and proceeds to suck over your folds; his tongue running along them and tasting you fully. You feel yourself slipping off the cushion further but instead of holding you in place Chris goes with it and eases you to sit on his face.

This wasn't your first rodeo but for some reason it surprised you when Chris held you to him and laid back on the floor until you were straddling his face. He moaned quietly and looked up to watch you rocking your hips on him; his tongue probing into you then heading back to your clit. You gasp and pant lightly, moving your hips on his face and leaning back to wrap a hand around his semi-hard cock. Chris glides his hands up your back to support you and moans louder against your core as your hand makes contact with him and moves slowly.

His hips move to your hand as he pulls away from you to pant and moan; your free hand reaches down and threads into his hair gripping and moving his face back to your pussy. Chris growls against you and sucks your clit in pulses, rocking and thrust his hips up to your hand the best he could from the angle he was at.

You pant and moan his name; the way his lips suck and pulse over your clit quickly pulls you over the edge without warning and you're soon rapidly calling his name as you cum over his face. He growls against and laps over you slowly, lifting you to sit on the sofa again while he grabs the condom he had hidden away in his jacket.

Chris watches you and steps back over rolling the condom down over himself as your eyes open to watch his hands.

"You still want me to bend you over the sofa?" He smirks and leans down, kissing you deeply so you could taste yourself on him.

"You can...do whatever you want to me.." you look up at him.

He pulls at the strap top you were still wearing and throws it to join the pile of the clothes on the floor; the bra you were wearing barely held you in and Chris smirks to himself knowing how easy it was going to be to make you literally burst out of it.

"Whatever I want?" He grins and you nod, swallowing thickly as he rests his knees on the edge of the sofa between your legs and pulling you up onto his lap, guiding his cock into you slowly until you're wrapping your legs around his hips to pull yourself onto him.

You whine and drop your head to the top of the sofa back as he immediately starts thrusting his hips into you; pushing his cock deeper than you thought you'd ever be able to take and stimulating parts of you that you didn't realise did anything. Once you both fall into the steady rhythm groaning each others names, Chris moves your legs from their position locked just above his ass to sit up over his shoulders, his hands grip the sofa cushion either side of your head and he speeds up. His hips barely pull out of you before they're grinding deep into you again; your hands reach beside your head and intertwine with his, gripping on every thrust and jerk of his hips.

Chris's pants become rough and turn to grunts; dropping his head he kisses your ankle and scrapes his teeth "I'm...I'm so fucking close.." You nod quickly and whine "Same...Chris, please! Don't Stop!" You moan and rock your hips the best you could, watching his eyes close tight as his thrusts lose their rhythm and become desperate. You want to watch his face; his blue eyes, his flushed lips and his perfectly angled slack jaw but it was all too much and you found your own eyes closing tightly as his cock relentlessly pounded into you; hitting every angle & driving you crazy until you scream out his name and tighten around his cock. Chris calls out only a moment later and stills deep inside you, pulsing as he cums - the rhythm of your pussy tightening matching his cock.

Slowly you both relax down onto the sofa in some semblance of a comfortable position; still intertwined with each other and kissing whatever bare skin was reachable from your positions. Chris strokes your hair back and helps you out of your now twisted and uncomfortable bra as you curl into his arms that fold around you protectively.

"Does this mean I get nudes on purpose now?" Chris smiles and speaks softly.

"...I guess so…" you nod and peck his lips "...and you still need to fix my dead-bolt…."

\---fin---


End file.
